Blogs by women in technology
This list was originally created at misbehaving.net, a weblog about women and technology. Know a woman involved with technology whose site should be listed here? Just edit this page and add them! A * Alice Taylor * Alison Watts * Allison Miller * Amanda Murphy * Amanda Williams * Amber Mac * Amy Beth Romanowski * Amy Jo Kim * Amy Wohl * Andrea Roceal James * Angela Lewis * Angie McKaig * Anindita Basu * منتديات فله * فله * دردشة * Anita Bora * Anita Campbell * Anita Rowland * Anitra Pavka * Ann Bartow * Anna Vallgarda * AnnaLee Saxenian * Anne Galloway * Anne Jones * Ariel Meadow Stallings B * Beth Goza * Beth Mazur * Beth Platt * Betsy Aoki * Betsy Book * Betsy Devine * Betsy Waliszewski * Beverly Tang * Blogsisters * Bonaria Biancu * Brenda Laurel * Brianna Laugher * but she's a girl... * Blog Based Moms C * Camey Combs * Carol Ou * carole guevin * Caroline van Oosten de Boer * Carolyn Burke * Carmen Holotescu * Catherine Lavallée-Welch * Chan Wei Yee * Cheryl Morris * Christina Wodtke * Clancy Ratliff * Colleen D * Darla Mack * Deb Coates * Denise Howell * Diana Zink * Diane Cordell * Dina Mehta * Dinah Sanders * Doctor Daisy * Donna Wentworth * Dori Smith * Dru Lavigne E * Elizabeth Albrycht * Elizabeth Churchill * Elizabeth Goodman * Elizabeth Perry * Elizabeth Rader * Ellen Spertus * Elouise Oyzon * Emily Chang * Emira Mears * Emma Story * Esther Dyson * Eszter Hargittai * Eugenia Loli-Queru * Evelyn Rodriguez F * Fazia Begum Rizvi * Fernanda Viegas G * Gabriela Grosseck * Gail Carmichael * Genevieve Bell * George Oates * Ghani Beyaz * grumpygirl H * Hanna Wallach * Heather Champ * Heather James * Heidi Hansen * Helen Baxter * Helen Hearn * Helga Waage I * Irene Greif * Irina Shklovski J * Jane Hart * Jane McGonigal * Jane Pinckard * Janet Tokerud * Jasmin Tragas * Jean Burgess * Jen King * Jeneane Sessum * Jenni Merrifield * Jennifer (Scriptygoddess) * Jennifer Square * Jenny Berger * Jenny Levine * Jessica Millstone * Joan Morris DiMocco * Joanne McNeil * Johanna Rothman * Josie Frasier * joy larkin * Joyce Park * Judith Donath * Judith Klavans * Judith Meskill * Julia Lerman * Judy O'Connell K * Kaliya Hamlin * Karen Marcelo * Karrie Karahalios * Kasia Trapszo * Kate Carruthers * Katherine Moriwaki * Kathy Sierra * KC Lemson * Kate Foy * Kirrily Robert L * http://goo.gl/AmtQqu تالار پذیرایی دانیالhttp://goo.gl/Lx02qq تالار پذیرایی پارسیان http://goo.gl/uEzngL تالار تیراژه با داشتن http://goo.gl/nKyyoy تالار پذیرایی سپیده http://goo.gl/DVt4Rp تالار پذیرایی عطر سیب http://goo.gl/VjwmMl تالار قصر گلستان http://goo.gl/IDF7PU تالار پذیرایی نیاوران http://goo.gl/IbfXyD تالار پذیرایی پارس لوکس http://goo.gl/xBY7Es تالار تشریفاتی داریوش http://goo.gl/L3Q7lF تالار پذیرایی استقلال http://goo.gl/KjioPo تالار پذیرایی صدف http://goo.gl/0mU0RZ تالار پذیرایی حجله http://goo.gl/IM9tHX تالار اریکه پارسیان http://goo.gl/wO9NAW تالار پذیرایی سفیر http://goo.gl/MWh5dw تالار قصر امپراطور غرب http://goo.gl/5hFTlx تالار پذیرایی بین المللی آناهیتا http://goo.gl/0IbZws تالار پذیرایی مهرگان http://goo.gl/cm1Yvw تالار تشریفاتی قصر بهشت http://goo.gl/OUXutH تالار تشریفاتی آریا http://goo.gl/GY2sR0 تالار شادیهای زندگی http://goo.gl/wtteKP تالار پذیرایی صاحبقرانیه http://goo.gl/LqEaf0 تالار پذیرایی امیران http://goo.gl/sbSKHQ تالار قصر آیلین * Linda Stone * Lindsay Ucci * Linuxchix * Lisa Rein * Lisa Welchman * Lisa Williams * Lisbeth Klastrup * Liz Gallagher * Liz Henry * Louise Barkhuus * Louise Ferguson * Leather Pass Chronicles M * Makiko Itoh * Margaine * Margherite Williams * Marilyn Langfeld * Mary Hodder * Marysia Cywinska-Milonas * Meg @ Mandarin * Melanie Goux * Mena Trott * Michele Chang * Mie Kennedy * Miriam Verburg * Mizuko Ito * Moira Burke * Molly Holzschlag * Molly Steenson * Mouche N * Nancy Baym * Natasha D'Souza * Nina Wakeford O P * Pamela Jones * phpwomen * Popgadget * Priyanka Bhowmick Q R * Rachna Dhamija * Rebecca Diaz * Rebecca Mercuri * Regine Debatty * Renee Hopkins Callahan * Rikki Kite * Ruby Sinreich * Ruth Edlund * Rachel Boyd S * Samantha Blackmon * Sandy Stone * Sara Williams * Sarah Allen * Sarah Lai Stirland * Sarah Roberts * Sarah Stein * Scriptygoddess * Senkwe Chanda * Shelley Powers * Shelly Farnham * Sherry Turkle * Shirley Kaiser * Sonja Pieper * Steph Mineart * Stephanie Sullivan * Stephanie Troeth * Stephany Filimon * Sue Thomas * Susan Crawford * Susan Herring * Susan Kitchens * Susan Mernit * Suzanna Huebsch * Sylvie Noel * Sue Waters * Sue Tapp U V * Virginia DeBolt W * Wendy Seltzer * Wei-Yee Chan * Whitney Quesenbery X * Xeni Jardin Y * Yvonne Divita Futbol Haberlerihttp://futbolspor1.blogspot.com.tr/ Category:Blogs Category:Lists